Dark Nights
by CrashedmyHarley
Summary: Several years after the Zetes Institute debacle, another frightening occurrence is sure to come. Kait gets a series of disturbing premonitions, but can she figure out what it is that she is predicting before it happens?


**Dark Nights**

A Dark Visions fan fiction

Original Story by L.J. Smith

fiction by Kim Price

_Preface_

Kaitlyn's hand was cramping. Terribly. It had been doing that for hours. Drawing after drawing, she spewed out, and still her hand cramped. The first drawing didn't make much sense to her. It was black, dark purple, dark blue, clearly something in the night. There was a dark figure. Trees.... dark smudges she could barely make out.

Of course, she didn't have much time to figure it out before her hand cramped again, and the next drawing was being made. Again and again, drawing after drawing. Each contained a dark figure and each were dark. Yet, they were all different scenes. A forest, a creek, a beach, a street, just to name a few.

The last drawing finally came, and then her hand lay limp on the paper, exhausted. And the drawing stunned Kaitlyn far too much for her to attempt to move it.

She'd drawn a pair of eyes with a cold, gray stare. And they were blurred, like there was something in front of the eyes. Dark figures, and something in front of Gabriel's eyes? She bit down on her lip as she stared at the gaze on the paper.

Gabriel Wolfe, her boyfriend. Oh, how she loved him. His moody, aggressive, sarcastic self. Several years back, she'd gone to the Zetes Institute for psychic studies. She had to stay there just a year and then the institute would give her a scholarship to the college of her choice. It seemed like a dream come true! But it wasn't. Mr. Zetes, the president of the Institute, was an evil man that wanted the five at the institute to become psychic weapons, selling them to the highest bidder. She and the other psychics, Rob, Anna, Lewis, and Gabriel, ran away from the institute and in the end, killed Mr. Zetes.

It had been a long journey, but they had made it. Along the way, Gabriel had fused their minds together, causing a mental-link that could not be broken until one of them died. Luckily, as strange as that sounded, they were all still linked. The link caused a sort of telepathy between the five. They could speak mentally to eachother, feel where the others were physically, sense their feelings, all connected. Distance made the connection weaker. That's why she and Gabriel lived so far away from the others. The two themselves had learned quickly how to veil their thoughts, though they generally didn't need to. Not with being so far away from the others. They had gotten an apartment in Maine, and Kait attended the University of Maine. Gabriel... was Gabriel. He opted not to attend college and, instead, worked at the local mechanics. Well, that was Gabriel.

And now, Kait was staring into Gabriel's eyes on the paper.

_Kaitlyn?_

That was Gabriel, speaking through the mental link that had yet to be broken. She hadn't checked the time. He was home from work, and he could tell there was something wrong. Well, no point in hiding the drawings. That would only make him angry.

"In here," she called aloud. She could hear him coming through the door now. It had been several years since the Zetes Institute, and it showed in Gabriel. Now at the age of twenty, he'd grown a few inches, and let his hair grow. And he was as handsome as ever. A pale hand ran through his cheek length, dark locks.

"What's wrong?" he asked her in a tired voice. Those gray eyes narrowed in concern, and warning. His way of saying 'I'm worried, and you better damn well tell me the truth.' Kaitlyn had a habit of hiding something that could truely be a problem. She just pushed the drawings toward him. With a grunt, Gabriel sat down on the couch beside her and picked up the pastel drawings. As he went through them, his brow creased and became more and more pronounced. At the last, his dark eyebrow raised.

"Explain."

Kaitlyn sat up, and with a heavy sigh, began to do just that.

"My hand was cramping, so I drew. But it kept cramping... so I kept drawing. You see the result."

Gabriel frowned again as he searched through the drawings again. Five in counting. After a moment, he neatly put the pictures in a pile and set them off to the side. "Don't worry too much on them right now."

"Don't worry-"

"Yes," he interrupted. "Don't worry. Not yet. There's no current reason to, other than the creepiness of them. It's fine." He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

_It's alright, angel._

Well, that was that. No point in arguing. He was right, there was not yet a reason for alarm. But she would certainly take notice. And he did too, by the way he was acting. _All_ of her drawings came true. All of the premonitions did, anyway. Gabriel had put the drawings aside and was now leaning back against the couch. Kaitlyn felt very tired herself, and moved in to rest her head against Gabriel's shoulder. He kissed her forehead. Yes, it would be alright. For now.


End file.
